


[美隊2]【盾冬】Lofter粉絲801紀念！

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為被屏蔽了所以搬到AO3上來XD</p>
<p>Lofter粉絲801紀念！<br/>真的很感謝各位ＦＯ我這個小透明啊～今後也還請多多指教！ <br/>丟個爆字數的20字微小說當紀念，３小時品質請包涵XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】Lofter粉絲801紀念！

**Adventure（冒險）**

「你真的很有冒險精神，克林特，不過我勸你不要這樣做比較好，如果不想死無全屍的話，我可不想真的成為寡婦」  
「啥！？我只是要找巴奇一起去出任務為什麼會死無全屍！？」  
「你的任務地點是大峽谷，隊長到現在都還沒時間跟詹姆斯一起去大峽谷，你比他先跟詹姆斯一起去了，你覺得他會怎麼想？」

**Angst（焦慮）**

「巴奇！你真的要跟克林特一起去大峽谷？」  
「那是任務，史蒂夫，任務而已」  
「…可是我看你很興奮的樣子」  
「我沒有很興奮，這些旅遊書只是情報來源，新的單眼相機是為了收集任務資料」  
「可是你連做夢都在喊著大峽谷…」

**Crackfic（片段）**

「大峽谷我來了！！！」  
「巴奇你冷靜點，不要抱我！我還不想讓娜塔莎成為寡婦！隊長怎麼也來了！」  
史蒂夫微笑的看著興奮到忍不住抱著離他最近的克林特的巴奇，笑得克林特心裡發寒

**Crime（背德）**

月光下的樹林裡，兩個身著軍裝的青年赤裸著下身  
黑髮的被金髮的壓在樹幹上，兩人的下體正結合在一起

「…史…史蒂夫…你還、沒…沒要射嗎？快要換哨了…嗯…下一個是我…」  
「我知道…就快好了…」  
「你他媽一個小時前就這麼說了！…啊！唔…你個騙子！」  
「抱歉…巴奇…再忍耐一下…」

**Crossover（混合同人）**

「喂，巴恩斯，同樣身為死過一次又復活的跟班助手，你跟托德應該還蠻合得來的吧？」  
巴奇皺眉看著眼前據說叫做傑森托德的青年用力往剛剛說完話的臭屁小鬼頭上巴了下去

**Death（死亡）**

「有沒有當超級英雄的跟班都要死過一次的說法？」  
「別再相信沒有根據的說法了」  
「可是機率高達九成耶」

**Episode Related（劇情透露）**

「不要再叫我劇透戰士！我是冬日士兵！」  
「你在美隊一時的存在本身就是劇透啊」

**Fantasy（幻想）**

如果巴奇沒有摔下火車…

**Fetish（戀物癖）**

「史蒂夫…你的盾跟我的左手好像怪怪的」  
「…你也這麼覺得？自從東尼幫他們裝了人工智能之後他們好像感情好得太異常了…」  
東尼頂著熬了三天的黑眼圈端著咖啡從憂心忡忡的史蒂夫跟巴奇身後走過，一邊打著呵欠一邊說道  
「有其主必有其ＡＩ」

**First Time（第一次）**

「我是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴奇」  
「我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫羅傑斯，謝謝你幫了我，巴奇」  
「史蒂夫！我覺得我們一定可以成為很好的朋友！」

**Fluff（輕鬆）**

史蒂夫橫躺在沙發上閱讀小說，巴奇趴在史蒂夫的胸前，手裡舉著手機隨意的滑著

**Future Fic（未來）**

「感謝未來有你陪著我」  
史蒂夫站在時代廣場，跟站在自己右後方的巴奇微笑

**Horror（驚慄）**

史蒂夫掀開被單只發現一條金屬手臂，手臂的主人不見了

**Humor（幽默）**

正當史蒂夫以為自己要心肌梗塞的時候，巴奇突然從床底下探出頭來，笑得很開心  
「嚇到你了？」  
「……」

**Hurt/Comfort（傷害／慰藉）**

巴奇在史蒂夫臉上揮了一拳，史蒂夫還沒回過神來  
衣領突然被巴奇的雙手用力抓住，下一瞬間剛剛被揍的地方傳來濕熱的觸感

**Kinky（變態／怪癖）**

「我最後一次警告你，史蒂夫羅傑斯！不准在我睡著的時候操我！」  
「每次進去後你就會醒來，應該不算睡著吧」  
「你去死！」

**Parody（仿效）**

巴奇巴恩斯穿上原本屬於史蒂夫羅傑斯的藍白相間制服  
站在鏡子前試著擺出記憶中的笑顏  
但是鏡子中的人沒有史蒂夫總是對自己展露出的笑容

**Poetry（詩歌／韻文）**

「I'm with you till the end of the line」

**Romance（浪漫）**

「巴奇，你願意嫁給我嗎？」  
「…你確定你要在我們都擠在浴室刮鬍子的時候求婚嗎？」

**Sci-Fi（科幻）**

「Captain！請下令！對方已經鳴炮示警了，我們必須決定戰或逃」  
「這裡是…外太空！？我是Captain沒錯，但我沒指揮過宇宙艦隊啊！」  
「你可以的史蒂夫！別忘了我們一起看過整套星艦迷航記！」

**Smut（情色）**

巴奇撈起上衣的衣襬擦去臉上的汗水  
性感的腰線與裸露在外的腹肌因蜿蜒而下的水漬而發著光

**Spiritual（心靈）**

「我的靈魂永遠與你同在，即使死亡將我們分開」  
「…怎麼了巴奇？為什麼突然這麼說，我們才要去攔截火車，你這樣很觸霉頭」  
「說說看而已，別放在心上，我們走吧兄弟！」

**Suspense（懸念）**

「你他媽到底要不要跟我上床！」  
「巴巴巴巴奇！？」

**Time Travel（時空旅行）**

「巴奇！！」  
「哇哇！？你怎麼了史蒂夫？怎麼突然抱住我…等等…痛痛痛！抱那麼緊要死啦！」  
「抱歉！巴奇，我太久沒看到你了…」  
「啊？我們不是昨晚還一起紮營？」

**Tragedy（悲劇）**

「巴奇，不要哭…」  
史蒂夫溫柔的將巴奇擁在懷中，輕聲的在耳邊安慰他  
「只不過是牛奶過期了，再買新的就好」

**Western（西部風格）**

羅傑斯跟朗姆洛佇立在街頭，兩人雙手都放在腰間的槍套上互相對峙，劍拔弩張的氣氛一觸即發  
「哇，是傳說中的美國警長跟神槍手叉骨先生耶～他們對決的理由是什麼啊？」  
「勝利者可以取得本鎮鎮長的獨生子詹姆斯巴恩斯的初夜權」  
「什麼鬼初夜權啦！怎麼都沒人先問過我本人同不同意啊啊啊！！！」

**Gary Stu（大眾情人（男性）**

當一身西裝的巴奇走進舞會會場時，每個人的目光都集中在他身上  
史蒂夫既驕傲又嫉妒，他嫉妒著所有正在看著如此迷人的巴奇的人

**Mary Sue（大眾情人（女性）**

當史蒂夫彎下腰伸手邀請巴奇共舞時，巴奇既驚喜又不安  
他知道現場每位女性都在注視著他們，史蒂夫應該去邀佩姬而不是自己

**AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙劇情）**

巴奇環抱著眼前對自己微笑的的史蒂夫，周圍全部都是屍體，兩人身上都沾染了血跡  
史蒂夫原本身後該是純白的六片翅膀如今染成了漆黑，這全都是因為巴奇  
史蒂夫跟巴奇曾經都是天使，巴奇是大天使長史蒂夫的副手  
他們曾經以為可以永遠在一起，直到他們的祕密戀情曝光  
將所有責任攬在身上的的巴奇被斬去翅膀投入凡間被迫轉世為人  
不管轉世到哪個時代轉世成什麼人，都會在２７歲那年死於非命是他生生世世的輪迴宿命

從天牢中逃脫的史蒂夫找尋到巴奇的前一世，並喚醒了巴奇的記憶  
他護著巴奇避開了２７歲的死劫，兩人過了一段小小的幸福時光  
直到巴奇在史蒂夫被調虎離山計支開的幾小時內，被天界派來的天使虐殺為止  
當史蒂夫看見巴奇冰冷殘破的身軀時他陷入了狂暴的憤怒與哀慟  
史蒂夫與天界宣戰並瘋狂的尋找著再次輪迴轉世的巴奇  
他循著靈魂的感應找到了剛出生的巴奇然後將他帶走，撫養他

（不知不覺妄想過頭打太多，就停在這裡吧XD）

**OOC（Out of Character, 角色個性偏差）**

「巴奇－－－！！！我愛你－－－－！！！我可以為你做任何事！！」  
「史蒂夫！！！我也愛你！！！我願意為你生一打孩子！！！」  
「ＯＭＧ！他們怎麼了？雖然平常就夠閃了，但是現在這也太誇張！」  
「他們剛剛被誠實光線射中了，不把心中的話說出來會死」

**OFC（Original Female Character, 原創女性角色）**

大家好，我只是個平凡的神盾局特工，興趣是躲在角落偷偷觀察美國隊長跟冬兵親暱互動  
今天也被我拍到隊長拉著冬兵到無人的屋頂上作難以啟齒的事情  
沒想到隊長外表總是一副羞澀正直的模樣，對冬兵既然能做出那樣又這樣的事來啊！  
冬兵也是，平常一副冷酷樣，被隊長壓在牆上時居然如此軟萌！  
真是人不可貌相，海水不可斗量！  
呵呵，我要把照片上傳到『隊長冬兵不可拆不可逆』粉絲團的網頁上！

**OMC（Original Male Character, 原創男性角色）**

大家好，我只是個平凡的神盾局特戰隊員，主要常出的任務是支援美國隊長跟冬兵  
他們兩人的感情好得超乎正常同性友人的範圍早已不是秘密  
只是我真希望隊長跟冬兵醋勁不要那麼大啊！特別是隊長！我對冬兵一丁點遐想都沒有好嗎？  
還有冬兵也是！我只是被隊長稱讚一下有必要瞪我嗎？  
再被搞下去我真的要考慮辭去負責遞武器給冬兵的職務了

**UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解決情慾）**

粗重的喘息聲在狹小的更衣間內遊蕩，史蒂夫跟巴奇緊緊貼著彼此熱切的吻著對方  
他們身上髒汙的制服被彼此胡亂撕扯，散亂不堪的掛在身上  
史蒂夫的手迫不及待的伸入巴奇的下體，略顯粗暴的握住了他早已勃起的陰莖  
引起巴奇發出一聲夾雜著情慾的低吼，巴奇也不甘示弱的握住史蒂夫  
兩人手上粗野而急迫的幫著彼此套弄，呻吟融化在彼此的唇齒間

忽然之間平靜的男聲在熱烘烘的空間中響起，帶來一股清涼感

「羅傑斯先生，巴恩斯先生，又有敵人來襲，請即刻至大廳與復仇者們集結」

「操！這時候還來！？」

**PWP（Plot, What Plot? 無劇情。在此狹義為＂上床＂）**

好不容易解決完煩人的反派後，史蒂夫跟巴奇幾乎是一路狂飆回家  
才剛關上家門巴奇就被史蒂夫壓到了門板上，兩人激烈的索求著彼此  
在用手幫對方嚕射之後，史蒂夫用手指就著彼此解放的精液猛地捅進了巴奇的後穴  
巴奇痛哼一聲，咬住下唇，急切的喘著氣，史蒂夫很快的插入第二根、第三根  
然後迫不及待的抽出手指，抬起巴奇的一條腿，邊吻著他邊猛力的進入他火熱的體內  
兩人都像是進入發情期的野獸般，急躁的喊著彼此的名字，狂野的感受著彼此的熱情

史蒂夫大力的在巴奇體內快速律動，淺淺的抽出又深深的進入，直至巴奇哭喊著射在他的手裡  
史蒂夫索性將高潮過後肌肉痙攣的巴奇整個人緊壓在門板跟自己中間  
將他兩條因強烈快感而不斷抽蓄的長腿抬起來環著自己的腰  
然後開始瘋狂的像打樁似的抽插著巴奇，直操到巴奇連啜泣聲都發不出來，全身癱軟在史蒂夫的懷中  
他才心滿意足的嘶吼著將滾燙濃稠的精液全數灌注在巴奇的體內

**RPS（Real Person Slash, 真人同人）**

「…那個…Chris…我記得我們昨天是跟劇組一起喝酒，為什麼我醒來的時候是在你床上，而且你的…那東西現在插在我的…裡面？」  
「我可以解釋，你想聽真心的還是假意的？Sebastian」  
「呃－當然是真心的…嗚啊！你、你解釋就解釋，可以不要動嗎？」  
「…你用這樣濕漉漉的的眼神看我，我很難不動」  
「不要…真的不要動啦…啊啊…」


End file.
